wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
September 11, 2017 Monday Night RAW
The September 11, 2017 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on September 11, 2017 at the Honda Center in Anaheim, California. Episode summary Sasha Banks vs Emma Emma’s #GiveEmmaAChance campaign got her in the hunt for the Raw Women’s Championship, but she’s got a way to go before she crosses the finish line. The Australian Superstar had her first one-on-one opportunity against one of her fellow contenders for Alexa Bliss’ Raw Women’s Title, Sasha Banks (Alexa and the third challenger, Nia Jax, watched from commentary), and to her credit, Emma fearlessly went toe-to-toe against the four-time Raw Women’s Champion. But Banks remained a step ahead of her foe, locking in the excruciating Bank Statement for a victory that sent Emma back to the drawing board. Clearly, Emma has done enough to give herself a chance. Now, she needs to make good on it. Of course, that doesn't mean Alexa will coast to WWE No mercy unchallenged: In a backstage confrontation between Bliss and Nia Jax, the latter revealed Raw General Manager Kurt Angle had sanctioned a match between the two for next week. And even if she does survive the next two weeks as champion, Alexa may well end up yearning for the days of Fatal 4-Ways after the impending arrival of Raw's newest acquisition: Asuka. Intercontinental Champion The Miz and Maryse announced they are having a child Congratulations are in order for The Miz and Maryse: Not only does The A-Lister continue to creep up the ranks of longest-tenured Intercontinental Champions of all time, but The Miztourage is growing by one with the announcement that the couple are expecting, an announcement they chose to make in the same place they met: WWE. But before The Awesome One could read a speech, planned “Miz TV” guest Enzo Amore cut the celebration off, prompting a tirade from Miz about how Enzo didn't know when to shut up and stating that Smacktalker Skywalker only joined the Cruiserweight division because he had driven away all his allies in the Raw locker room and had nowhere else to go. The Realest Guy in the Room counter-jabbed by calling Miz a paper champion, which was enough to goad the Intercontinental Champion into a match right then and there. Enzo Amore vs The Miz Enzo Amore has shown a willingness of late to play fast and loose with the rules to win matches, and true, his mid-match insults of The Miztechnically landed him a win over the Intercontinental Champion in an impromptu contest. That being said, The Realest Guy in the Room may have taken things a bit too far in a bout that quickly devolved into a trade-off of insults between the two when each grabbed a mic in the middle of the match and started throwing shade. It was Miz’s theft of Enzo’s “How you doin’?” catchphrase that prompted Amore to cross the line; the top challenger for the WWE Cruiserweight Title fired off a disparaging comment toward Miz and his expecting wife Maryse, and a hellacious beatdown from The Miztourage ensued. A disqualification win for Enzo went with it, but Miz and his growing family were left basking in the spotlight ... much to the delight of WWE Cruiserweight Champion Neville, who encountered Enzo backstage after the match and laughed in his face without saying a word. Results * Singles Match: Sasha Banks defeated Emma by submission * Singles Match: Enzo Amore defeated The Miz (w/ Bo Dallas, Curtis Axel & Maryse) by disqualification Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2017 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Emma Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Nia Jax Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:WWE television episodes